The Trouble with Angels (1966 film) Credits
Opening Logos * Clampett-Burton Films * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * Rosalind Russell and Hayley Mills in * "The Trouble with Angels" * Based on Life with Mother Superior 1962 memoir by: Jane Trahey * Technicolor® * © Copyright MCMLXVI Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * Approved MPAA Certificate No. 81828 * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * RCA Sound Recording * Story: Dave Monahan, Don Christensen, Warren Foster, Melvin Millar, Michael Sasanoff, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, Milt Kahl, Bill Peet, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears * Graphic/Character Design: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Directing Animators: Art Leonardi, George Grandpré, Warren Batchelder, Lee Halpern, Bob Bransford, Ken Harris, Richard Thompson, Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Robert Rodriguez, Ross Bagdasarian, George Pal, Richard Williams Studios * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Character Animation: Don Lusk, Frank Smith, Rudy Zamora, Bob Carlson, Bill Littlejohn, Ken O'Brien, Bob Matz, Russ Van Nedia, Barry Nelson, Ken Champin, Phil Roman, Spencer Peel, Hank Smith, Les Clark, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Art Stevens, Sam Jaimes, Maggie Bowen, Herm Cohen, Lew Irwin, Frank Braxton, Bror Lansing, Jay Sarbry, Gerry Kane, Jerry Hathcock, Ed Barge, Bill Justice, Dick Lundy, Isadore Ellis, Ed Aardal, Bob Bemiller, Morey Reden, Richard Thompson, Shannon Lee Dyer, John Garling, Jack Parr, Bill Keil, Ed Parks, Xenia, George Goepper, Carlos Alfonso, Oliver E. Callahan, Lillian Evans, John Sparey, Joan Orbison, Hugh Fraser, Tom Ray, Hicks Lokey, Jay Sarbry * Assistant Animation: Dave Suding, Retta Davidson, Doris A. Plough, Bob Richardson, Len Janson * Inbetween Animation: Milton Gray * Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow With The Voice Talents of The Nuns: * Binnie Barnes as Sister Celestine * Camilla Sparv as Sister Constance * Mary Wickes as Sister Clarissa * Marge Redmond as Sister Liguori * Dolores Sutton as Sister Rose Marie * Margalo Gillmore as Sister Barbara * Portia Nelson as Sister Elizabeth * Marjorie Eaton as Sister Ursula * Barbara Bell Wright as Sister Margaret * Judith Lowry as Sister Prudence The Girls: * June Harding as Rachel Devery * Barbara Hunter as Marvel-Ann * Bernadette Withers as Valerie * Vicky Albright as Charlotte * Patty Gerrity as Sheila * Vicki Draves as Kate * Wendy Winkelman as Sandy * Jewel Jaffe as Ginnie-Lou * Gail Liddle as Priscilla * Michael-Marie as Ruth * Betty Jane Royale as Gladys * Ronne Troup as Helen * Catherine Wyles as Brigette The Outsiders: * Gypsy Rose Lee as Mrs. Phipps * Jim Boles as Mr. Gottschalk * Kent Smith as Uncle George * Pat McCaffrie as Mr. Devery * Harry Harvey, Sr. as Mr. Grisson * Mary Young as Mrs. Eldridge * Jim Hutton as Mr. Petrie * With the Additional Talents of: Bob Amsberry, Billy Bletcher, Candy Candido, Pinto Colvig, James MacDonald, Dal McKennon, Mae Questel * Narrated by: Marvin Miller * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Layout: Willie Ito, Takashi Masunaga, Jim Fletcher, Terry Slade, Gary Hoffman, Pete Alvarado, Grace Stanzell, Floyd Norman, Jerry Eisenberg, Homer Jonas, Lou Appet, Jan Green, John Ahern, Don Jurwich, Stan Green, Roman Arambula, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Background Styling: Al Dempster * Background: Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Gary Niblett, Iraj Paran, Curtis Perkins, Eric Semones, Peter Van Elk, John Jensen, Alan Maley * Titles by: John Jensen, Alan Maley, Saul Bass * Inbetweener: Dave Brain * Ink and Paint: Bernie Bonnicksen, Carmen Sanderson, Mary Jane Cole * Story Artists: Burny Mattinson, Floyd Norman * Secretary: Lorraine Thilman * Production Manager: Don Duckwall * Sound: Robert O. Cook * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Line Producer: Daryl Sancton * Production Coordinator: Elyse Ramsdell * Editor: Keef Bartkus * Additional Editors: David List, Tom Acosta, Norman Carlise, Cotton Warburton * Production Supervisor: John Hansen * Script Supervisor: Mark Munley * Production Coordinator: Ben Paine * Storyboard and Production Artists: Greg Postma, Tony Postma, Keo Thongkham, Natasha Helton, Mary Hoffman, Gia Park * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Music: Buddy Baker and Jerry Goldsmith * Orchestration: Walter Sheets * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute * Songs: Terry Gilkyson * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producers: Jules Bass, Kurt Nickels, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Story by: Chuck Jones, Matt Stone, Trey Parker * Screenplay by: Chuck Jones, Romeo Muller * Produced by: Arthur Rankin, Jr., Bob Clampett, Tim Burton * Directed by: Bob Clampett, Tim Burton, Larry Roemer Ending Titles * THE END · A Walt Disney Production Cast The Nuns: * Rosalind Russell as the Mother Superior * Binnie Barnes as Sister Celestine * Camilla Sparv as Sister Constance * Mary Wickes as Sister Clarissa * Marge Redmond as Sister Liguori * Dolores Sutton as Sister Rose Marie * Margalo Gillmore as Sister Barbara * Portia Nelson as Sister Elizabeth * Marjorie Eaton as Sister Ursula * Barbara Bell Wright as Sister Margaret * Judith Lowry as Sister Prudence The Girls: * Hayley Mills as Mary Clancy * June Harding as Rachel Devery * Barbara Hunter as Marvel-Ann * Bernadette Withers as Valerie * Vicky Albright as Charlotte * Patty Gerrity as Sheila * Vicki Draves as Kate * Wendy Winkelman as Sandy * Jewel Jaffe as Ginnie-Lou * Gail Liddle as Priscilla * Michael-Marie as Ruth * Betty Jane Royale as Gladys * Ronne Troup as Helen * Catherine Wyles as Brigette The Outsiders: * Gypsy Rose Lee as Mrs. Phipps * Jim Boles as Mr. Gottschalk * Kent Smith as Uncle George * Pat McCaffrie as Mr. Devery * Harry Harvey, Sr. as Mr. Grisson * Mary Young as Mrs. Eldridge * Jim Hutton as Mr. Petrie Category:Clampett-Burton Productions Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Rated G